Ragnarok Dawn
by Dark Sorceress Hecate
Summary: Because sometimes you have to ask yourself if it's really worth fighting for. Because the hero is not always the handsome prince on the white horse, and he does not always win. STORY ABANDONED
1. The Cast is Assembled

Okay, I'm only going to say this once. Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, and whoever else has marketing rights. I am only trespassing momentarily for my own amusement (and hopefully yours as well).

This story will not be the same old black-and-white Harry-vs-Voldemort. It will have many gods and goddesses fighting over the fate of the universe. It may also have SLASH, I have not decided yet. If either of these ideas offend you, please leave.

I am a new authoress. Please be kind.

.

**_Prologue: The Cast is Assembled_**

_He stood in complete darkness, on some kind of hard surface. When he looked in any direction, he saw absolutely nothing. Then, he heard a voice. _

**_They come._**

_He fell to his knees, clapping his hands over his ears. That voice was both beautiful and terrible, and never meant to be heard by humans. The voice came again, resounding through his mind, not his ears._

**_They come._**

_He got to his feet. "Who comes? Who are you?" The echoes died away into nothingness, giving him no answer._

_Then he heard it again, and fought the urge to scream._

**_The Children of Revolution. The ones who will decide the fate of the cosmos._**

"_What?"_

**_The Children alone can choose their future. In doing so, they will bring the war to an end._**

"_What war? What are the 'Children'?"_

**_All in good time, mortal child. All in good time._**

In the smallest bedroom of a perfectly normal house in a perfectly normal town, a not-so-normal boy awoke with a start.

§§§

Far away, a strange man with red eyes and pale skin pondered this new development. A small man came to his door.

"Milord, the dementors of Azkaban are here."

The strange man rose from his seat, ignoring the minion, and walked down a passageway of old, crumbling stone.

_So, at last the Children are here. This could be very good or very bad for my plans, I must be wary._

He put the dream aside to decipher later. He had business to attend to now.

§§§

Further still, several teenagers also awoke, puzzled by their dream. Deciding as one that they would worry about it tomorrow, they went back to sleep.

§§§

And furthest of all, an inhumanly beautiful young woman smiled. **_So, they are here at last._**

------

So, you like? Please review!


	2. The Curtain Rises

Okay, next chapter. After this, I can't say how often I'll update. It depends on how often my muses track me down and boot me in the rear.

**_The Curtain Rises_**

Harry got up and stretched. _Now_ he was tired. He'd managed to nod off around 5 am, but he was still sleepy. He got dressed, stopping only briefly to glance around for Hedwig. She still wasn't back. He'd sent her to Sirius three days ago. He'd told her that he'd probably already be at Ron's when she got back, so he wasn't worried.

He trudged downstairs. He probably wouldn't have bothered, except for the fact that if he didn't turn up (ostensibly to eat breakfast), the Dursleys would get suspicious.

Breakfast, and all his meals for that matter (he almost never left his room for any other reason), was becoming decidedly strained. The Dursleys had known that Harry would be invited from the very start of summer holidays, and they had known that, because Harry would tell Sirius if they didn't let him go, they could hardly refuse.

The last time the Weasleys had come to pick him up for the summer, they had tried to arrive by Floo powder, and had had to blow away half of an entire wall of the Dursleys living room. Things had only gotten worse when Fred and George accidentally-on-purpose dropped some trick sweets that they had been working on. The sweets had caused Dudley's tongue to grow to be three feet long, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had gone slightly mad. When Harry had left through the fire, Uncle Vernon had been chucking china knickknacks at Mr. Weasley, and Aunt Petunia had been lying on top of Dudley, apparently trying to wrench his tongue out of his head. When Hagrid had come to fetch him for school, he had given Dudley a curly pig's tail, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had to pay to have it removed.

When he entered the kitchen, Dudley looked up nervously, before returning to the serious business of demolishing his grapefruit. Even though he hated that sort of food, it was food, and he was hungry. Uncle Vernon did not glance up from the Daily Mail before his nose. Aunt Petunia did look up, and a sour look filled her eyes as she returned to cutting up grapefruit. Harry hadn't expected any other reaction, and he would have been very suspicious if he had gotten one. He ate the tiny grapefruit quarter Aunt Petunia placed in front of him and returned upstairs in about five minutes.

He began to pack his trunk, double-checking to make sure that he wouldn't forget anything. Robes, spellbooks, wand, cauldron, quills, parchment. Then he began to load in some rather unusual things. A Firebolt, an Invisibility Cloak, an old-looking bit of parchment that was really an enchanted map of Hogwarts.

He filled every inch of his trunk, and then put Hedwig's cage on top. He was ready.   
  
§§§  
  
At 5:00, he went downstairs. He'd decided to risk being a moment late, remembering the tension last year. Surprisingly, he heard a car pull up and stop before the Dursleys. A _car_. Maybe they'd decided to borrow a car from the Ministry of Magic again, but he'd gotten into a bit of trouble last year with them. Several Weasleys piled out of the car and onto the Dursleys pavement. All of them wore Muggle clothing, and they all had flaming red hair. Harry's best friend, Ron, ran up the walk, but was mystified by the doorbell. Harry pulled open the door and greeted him with a "Hi."

Mr. Weasley was keeping a sharp eye on his twin sons, so Harry assumed that he didn't want a repeat of last year's fiasco. Fred and George went upstairs, got Harry's trunk, and loaded it in the car.

Harry said goodbye to the Dursleys, and Mr. Weasley thanked them for letting Harry come stay with them for the rest of the holidays.

Then they all piled back into the car, and drove away. Harry was puzzled. Whenever he'd left the Dursleys before, there'd always been some mishap. Last year, it had been the Ten-Tongue Toffee, the year before he'd lost his temper and inflated Aunt Marge to the size of a balloon. He'd only escaped severe punishment because Sirius had escaped, and everyone thought that he was after Harry. Three years ago, the Dursleys had imprisoned Harry in his room, and Fred, George, and Ron had rescued him in a flying car and the dead of night. He'd been expecting a Canary Cream at least. He looked around, and saw that Fred, George, and Ron were all just as puzzled as he himself was.

Fred placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. We were trying to smuggle out some new joke stuff, but Mum caught us. We're very sorry to have disappointed you."

Harry laughed. "You didn't disappoint me. Any more tricks like that, and life might have gotten very hard for me next summer."

---

Please review? I might update faster if you feed my ego!


	3. Overture

Okay, a few things that I forgot to mention: Book five **WILL NOT** happen. This idea started bugging me **LONG** before that (before even the fourth book), and OotP will not fit. Besides, I like Sirius.  
  
Also, this may start to look very typical, but I promise that there are surprises in store.  
  
Also, I would like to give personal thanks to **kraeg001** and **moonypadfoot**! My very first reviews! I'm so happy! And it hasn't even been up for a day! sniff Thank you!  
  
And to **moonypadfoot**: I know that he probably wouldn't have been that polite. That was bothering me, but I didn't know how else to put it.  
  
Onward!!!  
  
**_Overture  
_**  
Harry looked out of the compartment window, thinking. The summer had been bizarrely normal. No Dark Marks, no escaped murderers, not even a house elf. He wondered if this was a bad sign.  
  
_Oh, well. I wonder what's going to happen now. Voldemort's back; what is he going to do?  
_  
The compartment door opened and Hermione stepped in. "We should be leaving soon."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks, while Ron didn't even look up from his comic.  
  
_Ah, well, whatever happens, I'm going back to Hogwarts.  
_  
§§§  
  
Several hours into the journey, the compartment door slid open. Expecting Malfoy, the Gryffindor Trio immediately tensed. But what they saw wasn't quite what they had expected.  
  
A fifteen-year-old girl with long, blond hair and large blue eyes stood there. She was scowling.  
  
"Damn, not here, either. Oh, well, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She started to close the door before Ron stopped her.  
  
"Wait a second, just who are you? And why did you say, 'not here?'"  
  
The girl flushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Rhianna Amamiya, I'm a transfer student this year."  
  
Harry took a closer look at her. He realized that she wasn't really blond, as he had thought. Her hair was the slivery-white color that he usually associated with old people. Her skin was almost snow-white, and her eyes were the color of an evening sky. What confused him was that her eyebrows and eyelashes were midnight-black.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"I got separated from the other new students, and now I can't find them." She looked very embarrassed and seemed to be trying to make a polite getaway.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Rhia, there you are," A boy with shoulder-length black hair and tanned skin stood in the hallway behind her. "We thought that you had gotten lost."  
  
Rhianna smiled at him. "I did, but I was trying to find you."  
  
"Come on, I think that the Japanese kid and the Italian are about to start a war."  
  
"Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you. We'll probably run into each other again at school." She gave them a last smile, and left.  
  
"We have a transfer program?" Ron and Harry looked at each other, then simultaneously turned to Hermione. Well?"  
  
"It's been in the works for several years. I never really thought that it would go through, but I guess that wonders never will cease."  
  
"They sent them here? Now? With Voldemort out there?" Harry was appalled. "What are their ministries thinking? They're sending these kids into Ground Zero!"  
  
"Harry, Fudge didn't believe us. No one else knows that he's back." Hermione said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"But aren't there rumors? The Triwizard Tournament was very public, and someone died, for no apparent reason!"  
  
"Harry, stop worrying. If they were picked out of all of the kids in their schools, then they probably know how to defend themselves." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yes, Harry, Ron's right. I know that it's hard for you to accept, but the world doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is back."

------

Well, that's it for now. Review, please!


	4. Where Do You Belong?

I seem to be going in a pattern, don't I? So far, both of the updates have been in groups of two. You may not want to get used to it, though.

.

_**First Scene: Where Do You Belong?**_

The three friends relaxed for the rest of the trip, and the subject of the transfer students did not come up again until they were in the carriages, trundling up the road. It was Ron who brought it up.

"I wonder what House they'll be in."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we, Ron?"

"I bet Rhianna will be in Gryffindor." Harry added.

"Yeah, you're probably right," was the only reply.

§§§

"Oh, come on, hurry up, I'm starving!" Ron moaned as the Sorting dragged on. There was a sudden burst of applause as 'Krakus, Stacey!' joined their ranks.

"It won't be for much longer, Ron." Hermione said soothingly.

"Like hell it won't, we haven't even seen the transfers yet!"

Listening to the brewing argument, Harry sighed. Truthfully, they were both right. The knot of first-years was growing smaller, but the new students were nowhere to be seen. Finally, with the Sorting of 'Zeller, Rose!' into Hufflepuff, there were no more first-years. Dumbledore stood.

"I know how you hate to be kept waiting, and I know that you want your dinner, so I will make this as brief as possible. This year, we will have several fifth-year transfer students joining us. They have come from all around the world to study here, and I hope that you will make them welcome. And now, without further delay, here they are."

The doors of the Great Hall opened again, and several students walked in. 'Walked,' however, was not quite the right word. They _strode_, as arrogant and self-assured as royalty. They did not stare, as the first-years did. They looked ahead boredly, as though the outside world was beneath them, and not worthy of their notice.

A hush spread across the Hall as everyone stared. Even McGonagall looked flustered, and she coughed nervously as she unrolled her scroll.

"Amamiya, Rhianna, from Greece!"

"Harry, that's her!"

"I know it is, Ron."

The girl from the train stepped forward, and McGonagall put the Hat on her head.

"She's Gryffindor for-" Ron did not get a chance to finish. The Hat had only been on her head for a few seconds when it shouted-----

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{Should I leave it there?}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{Nah.}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rhianna gracefully stepped down from the stool and walked toward the cheering Slytherins. Malfoy graciously waved her to a seat next to him.

"What!?" Ron was flabbergasted, as were Harry and Hermione. Rhianna had been, if not nice, at least civil. And she was a slimy snake! However, before they could really process this, McGonagall announced "Azar, Raven, from Canada!"

A girl with chin-length dark hair and smoky skin stepped forward. The Hat sat on her head for only a few minutes before it proclaimed her "SLYTHERIN!" She took her place next to Rhianna.

"Aw, man, the snakes are getting all the cute ones."

"Grow up, Ron." Hermione said calmly.

"Cielo, Yuki, from Argentina!"

A boy with light, ash-colored hair, violet eyes, and a slightly sarcastic smirk stepped up. He sat for a long time.

"He's a Slytherin, too, did you see his face?" However, Ron was again proved wrong when the Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

"Ravenclaw? But he was acting like he was king of the school, and-"

"Oh, Ron, stop trying to predict where people are going. You've never been good at it, and this year you're worse than usual." Hermione said in exasperation.

While they were talking, 'Derevko, Seiji, from Russia!' was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Are we ever going to get a student?" Ron wondered, as 'Knight, Robin, from America!' was announced.

Finally, the Hat roared "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry joined the cheering as Robin came to sit with them.

Reluctantly, they paid attention again, just in time to see 'Maxwell, Dominic, from Italy!' join the "HUFFLEPUFF!" table.

'Sanada, Ryo, from South Africa!' was called up next. "Hey, that's the kid from the train!"

After several moment's deliberation, the Hat sent him to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, Harry cheered, and when Ryo sat down beside Robin, he introduced himself to them both. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and that's Hermione Granger." He winced, expecting the usual awestruck response. In this respect, he was surprised. There was no outward reaction, except for the slight raising of Robin's eyebrows.

"It's very nice to meet all of you."

_What? I introduce myself and there's no shrieking or scar-ogling, no cameras going off? Does he not know about me? I hope that he doesn't. It would be nice to have someone who doesn't whisper about me as a friend._

Harry snapped back to attention when he heard "HUFFLEPUFF!" for 'Sohma, Kyo, from China!'

Finally, there was only one student left. He stood politely waiting until 'Yuy, Heero, from Japan!' After a few minutes' consideration, he was sent to "GRYFFINDOR!"

They cheered, but stopped quickly. Dumbledore was standing up. "And now that our new friends have found a new home, I would like to say a few words. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you for what he says is the 462nd time that there is absolutely no magic in the hallways. The Forest is, as always, forbidden to all students, and no students are allowed out of their dormitories after light's-out. Now, enjoy the feast!"

At this, there was a cheer louder than all of the previous ones combined, as they all obeyed.

-----

Another chapter gone. I know it seems boring now, but this is just the part where everything gets set up. Review, please!


	5. CHALLENGE

**I hereby issue a challenge to all readers!**

**Identify all of the transfer students that you can**

**There will be one that no one has heard of**

**Two characters have had their last names changed**

**I have tinkered with the first name of another character, but if you look hard enough, you should be able to find his nickname**

**I trusted the majority opinion for one character's last name**

**The last name of another character is completely made up**

**Good luck!**


	6. Introductions

Ah, well, here we go again. Next chapter. Huzzah.

If any of you wonderful readers are interested in beta-ing my story, please let me know. If none of you are, I'll just e-mail it to my best friend.

Oh, after I posted it, I realized that if Rhia lived in France, that meant that she went to Beauxbatons. Oops. It's fixed now.

Also, just because OotP has not happened does not mean that some familiar people and things won't make some kind of appearance. chuckle I know something you don't know....

**moonypadfoot**: yes, I do have almost everything decided already. This may be subject to change, however, as my muses are very fickle and have approximately half the attention span of a retarded rodent.

And I've hooked you? You really mean it? Wow, I feel so special!

.

**_Second Scene: Introductions_**

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy had begun his interrogation of the new students.

_I bet Weasel's green. We got both of the girls, and they aren't bad-looking either. Now let's see if they'll fit in Slytherin._

"So, what were things like at your old schools? Did you get high grades?"

Amamiya answered first, an absentminded look on her face. "I had the highest scores at Hecate Academy last year. That's why I was the one chosen to come here. There are only two reasons for asking a question with such an obvious answer. You either wanted to know if we would be a threat to your position in the hierarchy, or you wanted to see our reaction to the question, as a kind of test. In this case, I believe that it was both." Not once did she raise her eyes from her book.

Draco's eyebrow rose. _She's good._ He turned to the other girl, Azar, to find her regarding him with a knowing smirk. He felt himself slowly smirking in return. _They both are._ _They'll do very well here._ Listening to them begin a conversation in Greek, he wondered how they could possibly have been considered for anywhere else.

§§§

After the feast, when the noise level in the Hall began to creep upward again, Harry sat back and began to ponder the meaning of life in general. These musings were immediately abandoned when Ron turned to Heero and started pestering him.

"So, what's everyone like?"

Heero gave him a long-suffering look. "I don't know. We all went to different schools. The first time that any of us saw each other was on the train."

Robin looked around. "Well, there were no real surprises. I admit that I didn't expect Kyo to end up in Hufflepuff, and I figured Duo for a Slytherin rather than a Hufflepuff as well, but I guess those were my second choices for them."

"Wait a minute, you said that you didn't know each other before!" Ron looked confused.

Heero sighed. "We didn't. We were supposed to stay in the same compartment on the ride here. You think that we didn't talk to each other at all? One of the main topics was where we thought that we would end up here. I owe Yuki one of your 'galleons' because Rhia's in Slytherin, and Duo owes me a 'sickle' because Ryo's here."

Harry looked up. "Where else would he be?"

Ryo laughed suddenly. "Personally, I was betting on Slytherin. After all, both of my cousins were sure bets."

"Your _cousins_?" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"You could have mentioned that _before_ I made that bet." Heero muttered peevishly.

"Hey, your fault, not mine. And yes, Rhia and Raven are my distant cousins."

While they were talking, Dumbledore had stood up. "Now, as you may have noticed, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We are very pleased to introduce Professor Umbridge."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause that quickly died down as the students waited for the more important things, like Quidditch tryouts and bed.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue speaking, them abruptly stopped, and looked inquiringly at Umbridge. The students were confused until they saw her standing up. It was clear that she wanted to give a speech. Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment, then sat and looked up at her expectantly.

_{Alright, I'm going to paraphrase her speech now. If you know it by heart, and do not particularly want to read it again, I would advise you to skip this part}_

"Thank you for those kind words of welcome, Headmaster." Her voice was breathy and little-girlish, and Harry was immediately struck by a feeling of strong dislike. "It is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, and to see such happy little faces smiling back at me."

At this, Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced around. No one in the Hall looked particularly happy; they all looked at this woman with disgust and loathing for talking to them as if they were five-year-olds.

Umbridge cleared her throat with a little _hem-hem_ of a cough, and continued. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered education to be among its highest priorities." She sounded much more businesslike now, but also more dull, as though she had memorized this speech by heart and was not very good at acting. With difficulty, Harry brought himself back to reality.

"....treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those called to the noble profession of teaching...."

Harry tuned her out again, and looked around at his classmates instead. At the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was talking animatedly with her friends. Ernie Macmillan was one of the very few still looking at Umbridge, but he had a glazed, glassy look in his eyes. The teachers and Hermione seemed to be the only ones still listening, but they had deep scowls on their faces. Umbridge did not take notice of the restlessness of her audience, and Harry got the impression that a food fight could have erupted under her nose, and she would not have noticed.

"....some changes will be for the better, while others will come to be recognized as errors in judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others...."

Harry tuned out again. As he looked around the Hall, he saw that he had been wrong to think that Hermione was the only student paying attention. Each and every one of the transfer students was listening attentively, marked expressions of dislike on their faces. He snapped back to attention when he saw that Umbridge was winding down.

"....ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning practices that ought to be prohibited."

_{Okay, if you skipped, you can start paying attention again now}_

She bowed and sat down. Dumbledore clapped, but he was the only one to do so with force. Most of the staff brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping, while most of the students were taken unaware by the end of her speech. Dumbledore started speaking again before anyone really had time to pretend that they had liked it.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Quidditch tryouts will be held a week from this Saturday, your Head of House will notify you of your time slot, and—"

"Well, he's right about one thing. That was very illuminating." Ryo had a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked up at the High Table.

"What? That was the most boring thing I ever heard." Ron was incredulous.

"I believe that he said illuminating, not enjoyable. And he's right." With this, Robin seemed to decide that they were absolutely hopeless, and turned away from them to strike up a conversation with Ryo and Heero.

"What?" Ron turned to Hermione. "What are they talking about?"

"That speech may have sounded like a lot of boring nonsense, Ron, but there was some important stuff in there. It explained a lot." Hermione said distractedly.

"Like what?"

"Like how your Ministry is interfering. And isn't it the responsibility of the prefects to show the new students where they sleep?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot! Come on Ron!" Hermione stood up and raised her voice. "First years! This way, please!"

"Hey—hey you! Midgets!"

"_Ron!_"

Finally, they reached Gryffindor Tower (after a run-in with Peeves). Hermione told everyone the password and guided them to their dorms.

"Ryo, Heero, Robin, you have your own room right here. I guess that they didn't want to put you in with the other boys." She showed them a small door off to the side of the common room that Harry had not noticed before.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"We'll see you in the morning."

With that, they disappeared into the room and shut the door. Hermione collapsed onto a nearby couch with a gusty sigh.

"Is it just me, or is there something a little odd about them?"

Suddenly, Harry remembered his dream. _Are they—no, they're just kids. Besides, they'd know each other, wouldn't they?_

-----

Okay, another chapter. It starts getting interesting after this, I promise. Review, please!


	7. Intermezzo

And here we go again. My father is bothering me, telling me to eat (as if I need such mundane things as food), so this may not actually get out for a while. Cross your fingers, though.  
  
Kudos to whoever can identify the manga that inspired this!

**_Intermezzo: Dreams of Blood and Fire_**

**_  
_**  
_He looked around him at the nothingness.  
  
"Where am I? What's going on? Who are the Children? Will you answer me?"  
  
And he did receive an answer, of sorts.  
  
**You seek answers, mortal child. Watch. You will find answers, but perhaps not the ones that you seek.  
**  
The reality around him shattered, falling away. Now there was a point of light, small and far away. It cam closer, and he saw that it was the Earth. It came still closer, until he was flying through the atmosphere. When he was able to see clearly again, he saw—  
  
"London? But it's buried in sand. And why are most of the buildings destroyed?"  
  
He flew until he touched down on a half-buried street. Looking around, he saw that sand and rubble were not the only things that lay everywhere.  
  
Thousands, maybe even millions of dismembered bodies and parts were strewn everywhere, as if a bloodthirsty troll had been interrupted in the middle of its feast. He fought the urge to be sick.  
  
"What is this? Are you Voldemort? Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
He heard another, softer voice.  
  
"Wake up, Mommy, please. Please wake up." A bloody little girl was kneeling beside a woman who had once been pretty but was now unmistakably dead. "Mommy..."  
  
He tried to stroke her hair, to comfort her, but his hand went through her head.  
  
**We are travelers in a possible future. We cannot touch the inhabitants here.  
**  
"Where are we?"  
  
There was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, he saw London, looking just like it did every day. Then all of the birds that usually perched around the city suddenly took flight.  
  
The ground shook, and cracks appeared in the earth. Spectral, unearthly forms appeared, apparently from within the earth itself. Squinting, he could see that they looked like dragons.  
  
The 'dragons,' if that was what they were, began a rampage. Buildings crumbled, people screamed. Just when the sight became unbearable, everything faded.  
  
He stood slowly, not yet trusting his legs. "What was that?"  
  
**That is a future. A future that may or may not happen. There are two such futures, both completely different. One shows the destruction of the cosmos, as you have seen. The other shows its salvation.  
**  
"What?"  
  
**The Children will decide if Creation lives or dies. They can choose between the futures.  
**  
"What are you saying? Am I one of them?"  
  
**No, mortal child, you are not. The Children are gods sent to Earth. You are mortal, and fortunate.  
**  
"Who are they? What are they?"  
  
**Brothers. If not by blood, in this mortal plane, then in spirit.  
**  
He saw that the dream world was fading, and hurried to ask his final question. "Why am I fortunate?"  
  
**Because you may die, after a span of years. Death is the greatest gift of the gods.  
**_  
The voice faded, and he woke up.  
  
-------  
  
Heheh. I do dreams really well, don't you think? Review, please!


	8. Life as Usual, or Is It?

New chappie, peoples. Hold your applause please.  
  
This chapter is mainly about the first day of classes, but I promise things start to kick into high gear soon.  
  
**mitchie**: Thank you so much! I promise I'll try to update regularly

**SeraphStar**: Yes, he is from Gundam Wing, take another look at the previous chapters, I have made a few modifications, so you should be able to identify at least one more character if you look hard. Also, in the title, the name "Ragnarok" does not refer to the manga series, but to the ancient Nordic belief in the end of the world. I did not choose the name at random. And I regret to say that no one from that series will be making an appearance here, because I have never read it, although it is on my to-do list (along with everything else under the sun)

**ominix**: sorry, no hints. If you really want to know, I'd suggest looking at an old anime that was translated as 'Ronin Warriors.'

**lil-and-sarah**: thank you so much! The site looks really interesting, but I've never done role-playing before, so I might need to figure out how it's done. But thanks a lot for the invitation!  
  
And now, for the stuff everyone actually wants to read!

.  
  
**_Third Scene: Life as Usual, or Is It?  
_**  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he just lay there for a minute. Yesterday had been special for some reason other than the return to Hogwarts, if he could only remember why. He pondered this for a moment, until it hit him.  
  
"Of course! The new kids!"  
  
He jumped out of bed and hurriedly began to dress. In the other beds, there were signs of life.

"Harry, s'too early. G'back t' bed."  
  
"Not now, Ron. Don't you want to see the transfers?"  
  
A wad of red bed head attached to the top of a freckled face appeared between the curtains in the next bed. It yawned. "Not now. It's too early."  
  
"Ron, it's nearly seven thirty!" Harry said in exasperation.  
  
"What?" All of the other occupants of the dormitory nearly fell out of their beds. Into the ensuing chaos as every boy tried to pull on their clothes, take a shower, and brush their teeth at the same time, Harry yelled "I'm going to go see the transfers!" He got no reply, but then again, everyone was busy squabbling, so he hadn't really expected one. The excitement swept the last remaining cobwebs of his dream straight out of his head.  
  
§§§  
  
When he took hold of the doorknob into the transfer students' dorm, he expected it to turn. He did not expect it to stick, then demand a password. He cautiously knocked on the door, ready to run at a moment's notice. He was then further surprised to hear a soft voice from inside tell him to come in. When he tried the knob now, it turned easily, and he stepped into the room.  
  
Whatever he had expected in their dorm, it was not this. Things were neat and clean, very much unlike his dorm after only a day of occupancy. Ryo was sitting in a full lotus on top of his bed, apparently asleep sitting up. Robin was reading, while Heero stretched on the open floor space. Heero looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Harry couldn't help staring at a position that he was fairly sure humans were _not_ supposed to be able to twist themselves into, but he snapped back to reality at the sound of the other boy's voice.  
  
"Um, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that class begins in half an hour, so you might want to go down and get breakfast."  
  
"We've already had breakfast." Robin said, putting a marker in his book.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My classes at home would have started half an hour ago, if we were in the same time zone. In South Africa and Japan, classes begin at six, when the sun rises."  
  
"_What_? But that's—that's cruel! Aren't there laws in America against cruel and unusual punishment?"  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't punishment. That was when school started."  
  
Heero got up from the floor. "We'd better at least put in an appearance at their breakfast. Get Ryo."  
  
Robin reached over and gently shook Ryo's shoulder. "C'mon, we're going to breakfast."  
  
"We already ate breakfast." Ryo did not even open his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but classes apparently start at eight here. We should go down to at least get to know people."  
  
Ryo sighed. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He got up and stretched. "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven thirty-four." Heero said, consulting his watch.  
  
"No wonder I'm stiff. I've been meditating for more than an hour!"  
  
"Meditating?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a way to get control of yourself, your emotions, and your magic. You mean they don't teach you here?"  
  
"No--" Harry said slowly.  
  
Ryo stared at him as if he'd just said that the sun was green and rose in the north, then turned to his companions. "_Why_ is this school considered one of the best in the world, again?"  
  
The others looked equally shocked. "I don't know."  
  
Harry bristled at the possible insult.  
  
"Calm down kid, no offense meant. Now where is the Eating Hall again?"  
  
§§§  
  
Later, the Gryffindors climbed the stairs to the North Tower for Divination.  
  
"Hey, Harry, I wonder how many times she's going to predict your death this year. Care to make a bet?"  
  
"Come again?" The transfer students looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just don't believe anything Trelawney says. She's a fake and she's got bats in the belfry."  
  
"Thanks for the heads-up." Heero still did not look happy about the explanation.  
  
When they reached the top floor, they saw that there were many more people than they had expected. "Oh, great, now the old bat's gone and combined her classes! We have to sit with the snakes! Wonderful!" Ron groused.  
  
"Is there anything so wrong with having class with the Slytherins?" The new girl, Rhianna, stood before them, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh, like you don't know, you bloody snake!" Ron stormed off. Just as Harry was about to follow, he heard her speak to her cousin.  
  
"Was it something that I said? He was perfectly nice on the train."  
  
"No, Rhi, it's just some stupid feud. Slytherins against the school, but mainly against the Gryffindors. Apparently, all Slytherins are pure evil, and all Gryffindors are completely good."  
  
"That's ridiculous! Slytherins are one fourth of the school. You can't tell me that they seriously think that twenty-five percent of the school is evil? That's completely absurd!"  
  
"I know, Rhi. The entire school has a huge blind spot when it comes to the Gryffindors, but Slytherins are instantly suspected of any wrongdoing. If that's the attitude, it makes you wonder how many people were 'evil' from the beginning and how many turned to that side just because they were expected to. I wouldn't be surprised if over half of the 'Dark Lord's' minions were Gryffindors."  
  
"Too right! Grow up thinking that they can get away with anything, and they'll act like spoiled five-year-olds all their lives!"  
  
Luckily, the stepladder descended at this very moment, cutting short a highly discomforting conversation. Harry mounted the ladder, feeling a little calmer as he looked around the room. This he could handle, this was the way that the world was supposed to work. This wasn't arrogant new students coming in thinking that they knew everything. He sighed in relief.  
  
As the class sat down, he couldn't help but notice that all of the transfer students sat around one large table. Then all thoughts along that line were cut off as Trelawney emerged from the shadows and began her traditional speech.  
  
"We will be learning about the Tarot cards this year, my dears. This is one of the oldest and most reliable methods of foresight that exists, and even those with no Sight whatsoever can still glimpse what may come to be. As long as you are sincere in your attempt, this mystical deck will never fail you, but there are certain rules that must be observed..."  
  
Harry promptly zoned out, only returning to the present when Trelawney said "...Mr. Potter have the honor."  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Trelawney's eyes narrowed, a sure sign of annoyance. "Miss Amamiya has experience with the Tarot. She has _kindly_ offered to read your future." From the look on Rhianna's face, it was less a matter of her offering and more a matter of Trelawney demanding.  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
He sat down across that table from Rhianna, watching her expertly shuffle a set of cards she had produced from a pocket. She passed the deck to him. He stared at her hand, and the cards in it. She chuckled.  
  
"Take the deck and shuffle it. Then spread it out and choose cards at random with the hand that is not dominant. I'll tell you where to put them and when to stop choosing."  
  
He did as she asked, then reached out with his left hand to grasp a card.  
  
_"Put that here."_ She gestured, and he did as commanded. There was a vaguely familiar quality to her voice now, something that had been absent before. As he placed the cards where she wanted them, he wondered where he had heard that voice. It was no longer the voice of Rhianna Amamiya, but he still recognized it. _I know that voice, where have I heard it before?  
_  
When the cards were laid, there were seven in the top row, two in the second, four in the third, three in the row after that. In the final row, there was one card.  
  
Rhianna turned over the first card.  
  
_"The Five of Cups. **Despair**. The Ten of Wands. **Strife**. The Five of Wands. **War.** The Six of Cups reversed. **Discord**. The Three of Swords. **Sorrow**. The Ten of Swords. **Death**. The Seven of Swords. **Violence**. The Seven of Wands reversed. **Fear**. The Nine of Swords. **Chaos**. The **Children of Revolution** have at last been awakened. Now we shall see resolution."  
_  
"Resolution of what?" Harry knew that something important was going on, but it was as if she were speaking in a foreign language. She took absolutely no notice of him however, and turned over the next card.  
  
_"The Lovers. The Wheel of Fortune. There is a choice to be made. It will affect the entire world, all of the worlds."  
_  
_"The Death card. The Tower. The Two of Swords. The Eight of Cups."  
_  
_"Something once thought to be eternal will come to an end forever. This is a period of incredible change, and we are privileged to witness it. Through the sacrifices of the Children, the balance between Good and Evil will finally be destroyed."  
_  
"**WHAT?!**" Now everyone in the room was on their feet. As before, Rhianna took no notice of them, and it was only as she reached for the next card that Harry saw that her eyes were now a molten gold. He shivered.  
  
_"The Devil and the Seven of Cups. The High Priestess. Evil is hiding under a fair face, while the true warriors of the balance are hated and maligned. The choice must be made carefully."  
_  
She turned over the last card. _"The Fool."_ For the first time in the reading, she looked at him. _"You have a part to play in the Grand Design, however unwitting. This will be a period of upheaval and change. Stand firm in your beliefs, but do not let yourself be blinded by bigotry or old grudges, lest you influence those around you to take the wrong path. Voldemort may be the lesser evil. Be watchful, be wary, be thoughtful, and be certain. Do not allow the Children to take the wrong path, Harry Potter. You, alone of mortals, may influence the choice. Use this power wisely."  
_  
There was a stunned silence. Then Rhianna passed out on the table.  
  
Ryo moved forward quickly. "Oh, no. Rhia, please...."  
  
Whatever he had been about to say was lost when Rhianna began convulsing.  
  
"Shit! Come on, we have to get her outside!" With the help of the other transfer students, he lifted her and ran out the door. Only Seiji Derevko remained to stammer out a confused apology.  
  
"I'm sorry—I can't really explain—we have to get her out—we'll explain later, bye!" And with that, he too was gone, racing down the corridor after the others.  
  
A very shell-shocked fifth-year Divination class stared at each other, trying to process what they had heard.  
  
------  
  
The more you review, the sooner I update!


	9. Kitchen Revelations

Here we go again. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out, but we had a worm on our computer, so I couldn't.

While we're here, please review my other HP stories, Hokage, Commanding Chaos, and Magick and Mist. They're just experiments, but I need to know whether or not they work.

**moonypadfoot**: thank you, but you might not want to get used to it. My muses have short attention spans, so when I get a good idea, I have to work really hard on it, so that when I start to move on to other things the project won't get left behind. Hence my working on several different fics at once.

Please review! Something's missing in this fic, and I need to know what it is!

.

**_Fourth Scene: Kitchen Revelations_**

None of the transfer students attended any other classes that day. When Harry and his friends came down to dinner, they were nowhere to be seen. Ron was far more concerned with the contents of his plate, but Hermione also took notice of this.

"None of the new kids are here. I wonder where they are."

The Divination story had circulated fast, and now everyone in the school knew about the strange new girl who had made a prediction of ultimate doom to Harry Potter and then had a fit of some sort. Everyone was looking at him strangely and talking to each other in whispers. Crazy gossip ran rampant.

But the 'strange girl' and her fellow new students were nowhere to be seen.

§§§

Several hours later, Harry woke up suddenly.

_What? I was dreaming...there was something important that I was supposed to remember...what was it? Something about angels and gods...and a punishment..._

"Forget it. If it's important, I'll remember." He considered his options. He could stay here and try to go back to sleep, or he could wander around; maybe get a snack in the kitchens. Since he felt wide awake, he decided on the latter. Rolling out of bed, he found his Cloak and the Map, and set off.

After about fifteen minutes of wandering, he decided that he was hungry and headed for the kitchens. When he stepped through the portal, he saw an unexpected sight.

All seven of the new students were sitting around a table, drinking something. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"—the risk, Rhia."

"Way to go, imouto. We're supposed to be inconspicuous, remember?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that it would be prophetic? Sometimes I do get normal readings, you know."

"You shouldn't have taken the chance. We were sent here to keep an eye on the situation for our governments. It puts our job at risk if we stand out any more than is absolutely necessary."

"I know that. And I didn't give him the whole prophecy, so the situation isn't as bad as it could be."

"Well that's great, but we still have to explain all this!"

"Aw, shut up. All the bat asked was if anyone had ever done it before. How was Rhia supposed to know she'd ask for a demo? It would've looked pretty strange if she'd refused, now wouldn't it?"

"If you guys would take a break from this asinine display of childishness for a minute, you'd realize that we had company." Raven's voice was scornful.

Everyone looked up. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Um, hi?"

All of the new kids looked at each other. Robin spoke.

"_Memory rearranging?"_

"_Yeah. It would be really hard to explain if the 'savior of the wizarding world' were to disappear."_

"_Okay, Seiji, you're best at it. We'll distract him, you do your stuff."_

The entire conversation took place in Japanese. Heero turned to Harry.

"I suppose that you want an explanation."

"Well, duh! What are you here for? What's this 'situation'? Are you really students?" He would have gone on, but Seiji had snuck up behind him and placed his hand at the base of Harry's skull.

"_I think that it's time you forgot this. You will forget. This entire meeting will not have happened. You will not remember overhearing this conversation. Forget."_

When Harry came out of his daze, he was reaching up to tickle the pear in the kitchen painting, with no sensation of any time having passed since he last made the motion. When the door opened, Dobby came flying to meet him, as he had thousands of other times. He received many treats, more than he could possibly eat. There was no sign of the foreign students at all.

-----

I know, short chapter. There is, however, a more important announcement.

**I REFUSE TO UPDATE ANY MORE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST FOURTEEN REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY.**

It's not that far to go, I'm at nine now.

**ALSO, THERE MUST BE AT LEAST THREE, PREFERABLY FIVE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER STORIES.**

This does not need to be done immediately. I may post another two chapters before I really start holding out.

So review or I won't update!


	10. Different Points of View

**I'M ALIVE! AND I'M SANE! THANK YOU, LADY!**

Whew! I know it's been a long time between updates, but there are several very good reasons for this.

First of all, my best friend from Alabama was coming to stay with us for two weeks, and the week before that we had to give the house the cleaning of its existence. Then, after she left, I had three days to write a four-page essay on 'The Man in the Iron Mask' for a summer English assignment. Then we left for Detroit for two weeks, during which I had to go to a family reunion, in Canada, comprised of over 400 people from my paternal grandmother's side of the family. And we had to get up before 5 am for both flights! And now I have to write another essay for History which is already past its due date because it was assigned while we were in Detroit!

I am skipping out on that assignment to write this, and I hope you're all happy.

Anyway, I've given this entire fic a minor overhaul, which may or may not happen frequently, depending on how often I get new ideas.

**moonypadfoot**: The prophecy will probably come in sometime later. If it doesn't, I'll post it in an author's note somewhere. Thank you so much. Are you the only one still reading this fic? If so, I will be very sad. Please review, everyone!

This chapter will kind of follow events in OotP, but I tried not to put in too much, only the stuff that I thought relevant.

.

_**Fourth Scene: Different Points of View**_

The following day, Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions together. When Snape swept into the classroom, the usual immediate silence fell. Contradictory to his usual habit, he repeated his speech from first year, this time concentrating on Ryo. The African boy however, answered all of his questions correctly. With an ever-so-slight sneer on his face, Snape then began talking about the O.W.L.s, saying that he expected an Acceptable at the very least from all of his students, and that he only took the very highest scores into his N.E.W.T. class. He then assigned them the Draught of Peace, and left them to their own devices.

As had been predicted, it was a difficult and fiddly potion that needed complete concentration. Ten minutes before the end of class, Harry's potion was belching smoke, Ron's was spitting green sparks, and even Hermione's potion was off-color. The five transfer students had finished early and were currently playing a game of cards. Snape pounced on them.

"Why are you playing a game instead of _following directions_?"

Amamiya looked up at him innocently. "We have already completed the potion and cleaned our work area. This potion was taught to us several years ago." And it was true. Five perfectly done, softly misting potions sat in five cauldrons on their desks. They were immediately subjected to a thorough examination, but Snape apparently could not find anything to criticize. As soon as the bell rang, the class fled.

§§§

To everyone's astonishment, the transfer students immediately congregated in the middle of the Hall. After a short discussion, several of them produced wands and pointed them at the floor. A small, low table took shape, loaded with all kinds of strange-looking foods. Several cushions also appeared, and were promptly sat upon. The new kids began eating, taking no notice of the fact that everyone in the Hall was staring at them.

Harry and his friends sat down at their table and joined the whispered discussion over how to reclaim their new comrades. After several minutes, during which a multilingual conversation had evolved at the inter-House table, each House sent a small delegation to bring back the new students that obviously did not know the rules. Each group stopped a few feet away, glaring at each other.

The new kids looked up politely. Robin was the first to speak. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah." Marcus Flint replied. "You can help us by going back to your own tables where you belong." There were noises of assent.

Yuki frowned. "At Zue-Chia, my old school, we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted to. Is it different here?"

"Apparently one is expected to eat with their 'House.' They say that they have been trying to bring the 'Houses' together for generations. If these are the kinds of rules that they enforce, then I must express my skepticism." Raven's voice was quiet.

"If students are expected to remain segregated, then it is very odd indeed that they claim to be trying to end such prejudices. From their actions, I would have thought that they encouraged it." Duo scowled.

"That's just the way things are. Now go back to your tables." Ernie MacMillan sounded mildly disturbed.

"No, I don't think that we will. I am in Slytherin, but one of my favorite cousins is in Gryffindor. According to you, I should automatically hate him, even though he was the one who let me cry on his shoulder when my mother died." Rhianna looked highly annoyed.

"It's not like you've offered any kind of valid reasons for us to stay away from each other. Gryffindors are supposed to hate Slytherins because Slytherins are supposed to be evil. Rhia and Raven are good people, and just because they are cunning and ambitious does not make them evil. It just means that they think about things before they do them." Heero was quickly becoming tired of the entire conversation.

"Look, we're all strangers in a strange land here. We figure that we should stick together. Give us a valid reason to hate each others' guts and we'll do that. Until then, I think we're staying together." Kyo went back to eating with the general attitude of 'that's that.'

Seiji smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

They went back to eating, ignoring the rest of the Hall. Again.

§§§

The fifth-year Gryffindors entered the Defense classroom warily. Professor Umbridge had been exceedingly boring at the feast, and no one knew how strict she would be.

The lesson did not have a promising start. The first thing that she did was tell them to put away their wands and get out their writing quills. This was promptly followed by dismay on her part when she saw what the foreign students were writing with.

"I said _quills_, dear, not Muggle pens."

Ryo looked up at her with a very wide-eyed, innocent expression. "We don't have any quills, ma'am. All of our teachers didn't care what we used as long as we wrote down everything that they said."

"It may be that way in _foreign_ schools, dear, but here at Hogwarts, you are expected to use quills." The emphasis put on the word 'foreign' made it clear that what she meant was 'inferior.' As one, three pairs of eyes narrowed. Their response, when it came, was saccharine-sweet, but it contained a small barb.

"We'll pick some up during the next village trip, _Professor_."

She looked at them, beady-eyed, for a moment, but their faces were as serene as the Buddha's. Since she could not detect outward malice, she continued her small lecture about the 'proper' uses of defensive magic. She then told them to take out their textbooks and read the first chapter.

At this point, Hermione stunned the entire class by disobeying the teacher. She raised her hand to ask a question.

"Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I have a question about the course aims."

"I believe that I just explained them, dear." Professor Umbridge's voice was determinedly sweet.

"But Professor, you didn't say anything about _using _defensive spells."

A murmur went through the class as they realized that she was right. Hermione was always right.

"Do you expect to be attacked in my class, Ms.—"

"Granger, Professor. But surely we have to be prepared for the eventual _possibility_—"

"Ms. Granger, you are hardly a Ministry-trained expert, so I will overlook your comment. You will be learning defense in a safe, completely risk-free way, and—"

"What's the use of th—" Harry suddenly received a very sharp kick to the shin, which shut him up. He looked in the direction the kick had come from to find Robin Knight giving him a very sharp glare. He lowered his eyes to a piece of paper on the edge of his desk, then raised them. Harry looked over at it.

_Don't antagonize her, idiot! She has far too much influence, and she'll be spying on you anyway. Don't give her more ammunition!_

All of the new kids were glaring at him. Heero nudged a scrap of paper in his direction.

_It's a political move. Your Minister seems determined to discredit you and the old coot. He's sent her to dig up proof. The practical thing to do would be to smile, nod, and quietly subvert her behind her back._

The class continued reading possibly the most boring textbook on the face of the Earth.

-------

Review, PLEASE!


	11. Interlude of Light

Yes, I know that there isn't a lot here. I have several responsibilities that are getting in the way of my story-writing, plus I hit writer's block. I did say that my muses had an attention span of approximately 5 nanoseconds, didn't I?

**moonypadfoot:** Thank you. That particular part of the fic comes of my frustration with how Harry handles things in OotP. Really, anyone can see that you shouldn't say things like that to someone's face! (it might be worth mentioning that if I went to Hogwarts, I would be in Slytherin) And thank you, but I would really like some proof! (sniff) Review, please, everybody!

I was going to put this part in later, but I had a friend beta-read this, and she made some slightly erroneous conclusions, so I needed to clear that up. I can't have people figuring out the plot, now can I? This may be added on to later, or I may just write another chapter.

**_Fifth Scene: Interlude of Light_**

The goddess smiled, relaxing on her chair. Everything was going splendidly. She had managed to throw smoke over the entire issue, making the mortals think that there was a choice to be made between two destinies, and that the Children only needed to be kept on the path of righteousness. She fought the urge to laugh.

The new students were wild cards. She had assumed that the civilizations of the magical plane would disregard the brewing war, viewing mortals, or ningen, as a lost cause. She had not expected them to send spies to report on the situation, although in hindsight she should have. In the magical plane, a species did not rise to prominence by focusing only on the here-and-now.

She shrugged, dismissing the thought. Unless Chaos had managed to convince Kaguya to break the rules, the Harbingers would always be reborn in human bodies. Humans had been chosen because they were mortals with short lifetimes, the ultimate punishment.

A frown marred her beautiful features for a moment as she considered the possibility; but no. Kaguya would have been more than willing to help her young cousins, as would most of the dark gods, but she was carefully observed in this particular matter. Every time a Harbinger's soul found its way into the realm of Annuvin, one of the light gods was there to monitor the process of reincarnation, making sure that the laws were followed. She would certainly have heard if the Harbingers had been reborn into immortal bodies.

All of the pieces were moving into place. So what if the dark gods knew her plan, if they confronted her, they would be the ones to lose. They had power that she could never hope to match, but she had the near-fanatical loyalty of all of the minor light gods, and several of the major ones as well. The Almighty could not interfere, the Mother had long since abandoned the realms of the gods to hide herself among mortals, and Chaos was long banished to eternal torment in the mortal plane, along with the rest of the Harbingers. They were the only beings who could kill gods, even indirectly. She had proved that herself long ago.

It had taken her many millennia, but she had finally managed to get her hands on the blood of Death. And it had all been worth it, for she had had to kill the God of Truth. He could have exposed her far too easily.

She still had to be careful. It would be very difficult to find the Harbingers without their knowledge. She needed them, all of them, for her plan. It would be breaking the ancient laws in several ways, but it would all be worth it if she could just eliminate those awful dark gods! Why the Mother Universe had created them was beyond her. She knew that the dark gods were maneuvering to stop her, but she wasn't worried. She knew that she would win this little power game.

She smiled, a smile tainted with the corruption of absolute power. And she laughed. Everything was going perfectly.

---------

Review, please! I want to know what people think of this!


End file.
